


What does it take to deserve happiness?

by Katgotyourtongue



Series: Deserving happiness - GinHiji Omegaverse [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Big Dick Gintoki, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, But mostly fluff, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, GinHiji - Freeform, GinHiji omegaverse, Hijikata really loves Gintoki, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, KonTae (implied), Large Cock, Lots of love and fluff and sex, M/M, OkiKagu (hinted), Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Size Kink, Soft Gintoki, Soft Hijikata, They also tease each other because they're that kind of couple, Tiny bit of Angst, Top Gintoki, Vacation, alpha Gintoki, and Gintoki really loves Hijikata, and it evolved into something else, omega Hijikata, this was really just a reason for me to write about Gintoki's large dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katgotyourtongue/pseuds/Katgotyourtongue
Summary: "Gintoki is not insecure. He’s used to insults and laughs them off all the time.He’s not affected by them.No matter what the others said.Never."‐-------Gintoki was excited to finally get some alone time with his mate, until he wasn't. Hijikata is determined to protect his alpha's smile.Lots of fluff, some angst and sex. ;)Gintoki deserves all the love and happiness in this world, and so does Hijikata. This is my attempt at writing GinHiji, with omegaverse.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Deserving happiness - GinHiji Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880593
Comments: 47
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some background, this fic takes place sometime post-canon, after the events of the manga. No manga spoilers though.
> 
> This is also canon-compliant, so there are some references to events that happened in the anime, like the Shinsengumi Crisis and the Farewell Shinsengumi arcs. 
> 
> You might notice that Hijikata is a lot softer with Gintoki here. Don't worry, he's still the tsundere cutie we all love. But this is what I imagine him to be like if he ever chooses to dedicate himself to somebody, and he is alone with them. I imagine that while he will remain the feisty vice commander, he will devote his love to his partner unconditionally. This is what I got from the Mitsuba arc as well. If Hijikata decides to love somebody, he will love them completely and will do everything to protect their happiness (though whether or not his decision was the right one is up to you to decide). If he can't promise his complete devotion to his partner, he will not get into a relationship with them. Which is why he refused Mitsuba, because he knew that he could not give himself to her completely at the time when he promised to dedicate himself to the Shinsengumi.
> 
> So this is a fic set about maybe 3-5 years post-canon, when Hijikata is at peace with himself because of the Yorozuya trio's influence in his life, and he finally let himself be happy and fall in love again. This time, he chose to devote himself to Gintoki. He will always love Mitsuba, but he is now in love with Gintoki. I'm sure that as the kind of person Mitsuba was portrayed as, she wouldn't want him to be in love with a ghost forever and would want him to let her go and find happiness too. 
> 
> If you can't already tell, I have so much love and respect for Mitsuba and Toushirou, and my one regret is that they did not get to have a final conversation before she passed. 
> 
> To be honest, this was supposed to be a short, smutty fic. I just really wanted more Omega Hijikata content because there's not even enough to form an actual tag. I also wanted to read about Hijikata taking Gintoki's large dick because I have size kink, but this evolved into a 3 chapter fic with way more emotion and fluff and comfort than I expected. 
> 
> But with these two being who they are, I guess it's almost impossible to write something without a lot of emotions involved. 
> 
> I also really really love the idea of Gintoki being taken care of by Hijikata. Gintoki is always the one taking care of others, so I headcanon Hijikata being that person for him. I also just need them being in love, ok?
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever, so do let me know what you think about my take on their relationship. There might be grammatical errors, do let me know if there are and I will try to fix them. 
> 
> I have finished writing the fic and will upload the rest over the next few days as I edit. :)

It was one of those days again. 

Gintoki had been excited to finally bring Hijikata out of Kabukicho for a short trip. The yorozuya boss had been given two all expense paid tickets to some fancy, overpriced ryokan as payment for finding some rich brat’s lost pet octopus. He managed to convince his mate to take 2 days off to join him. 

Gintoki never felt bad that Hijikata was usually the one that paid for everything and he knew that the omega didn’t actually mind no matter how much he complained that the household treated him like a portable bank account because he always took out his wallet before anyone even asked. 

But sometimes, he wants to do something nice for his mate. They hadn’t gone on a vacation since they officially bonded and sealed the deal for life, so this was like their belated honeymoon. Also, as much as he loved Kagura, living with a teenager also meant that they also had to constantly watch where and when they had sex. Gintoki didn’t really care if Kagura or Shinpachi walked in on them, she was old enough and it was her fault if she decided to barge into their room without knocking. But Hijikata minded, and Gintoki had gotten cockblocked way too many times in that house. 

He felt himself smile when he remembered the tired and irritated omega lecturing him about how “children must never see their parents in compromising positions.” Hijikata liked to deny and make a fuss about it, but he had seen the way the omega blushed and smelled content whenever Kagura or Shinpachi casually dropped comments about family and included him in that group. His mate probably didn’t realise it, but he had also started calling them “our kids” instead of “your kids”. 

Family was an unfamiliar concept to him, but his heart always filled with warmth when he thought about them. 

Anyway, he loved his kids, but he also wanted some time alone with Hijikata and couldn’t wait to finally get to their room. 

Until he heard the comments when he walked into the fancy establishment. 

  


_ “Is that the alpha? How did he get such a pretty omega?” _

_ “Look at that messy curly hair. How unfortunate to have his whole head of hair turn grey at such a young age. Those dead fish eyes...and that cheap yukata...” _

_ “Is he paying with a gift voucher? Isn’t he an alpha? What kind of alpha is unable to pay for his omega? That omega deserves better.”  _

  


He felt Hijikata stiffen beside him and his scent sour a little. Was he embarrassed to be seen with him?

Gintoki is not insecure. He’s used to insults and laughs them off all the time.

He’s not affected by them. 

He does not feel insecure about his hair, or his looks, or his empty bank account. 

And he definitely never thought that Hijikata Toushirou, the breathtakingly beautiful and strong omega of his, could do a lot better than him. 

No matter what the others said.

  


Never. 

  


But. 

  


* * *

Toushirou stared at his alpha from the bed, his mind going a little hazy as he watched Gintoki remove his yukata and then his shirt, his pants, and finally, those annoying strawberry patterned boxers to reveal that gorgeous cock nestled between his thighs. He laid there admiring Gintoki and wondered how the hell his yorozuya managed to maintain those abs when all he did was just laze around all day? Toushirou was by no means insecure. He knows that he’s considered attractive, and his job required him to stay physically fit. How else was he supposed to run after the rebels and escape Sougo’s assassination attempts? 

He frowned when he realised that Gintoki hadn’t touched him yet and that he was still standing at the end of the bed. He looked up at his alpha and saw Gintoki’s blank stare. He immediately knew that something was off, but he didn’t want to pressure the alpha. After 3 years of dating the yorozuya boss, and after everything they had gone through together, he knew that Gintoki wasn’t the type to speak openly about his feelings if asked. Instead, Toushirou stayed silent and watched his alpha. 

After some time of Hijikata just watching him with sharp eyes, Gintoki started to feel awkward standing in front of the bed completely naked while the omega was fully dressed.

“Do you think I’m sexy?” He blurted.

“What the hell?” 

“No no listen. Gin-san knows that he isn’t popular with the ladies, and this natural perm is a turn off. And you...you’re so goddamn beautiful and sexy and the way you blush and tear up when we’re having se-”

“Tsk” Hijikata rolled his eyes. 

“Oi I’m being serious here! Do you know how many alphas I’ve had to glare at when walking down the street before we bonded! I had to scent you all the time and stake my claim on that mayo filled ass. Even after we bonded, I still catch alphas staring at you. I keep hearing comments about how the highly sought after vice-commander settled for an old permy haired NEET. I am not old, this is just my hair colour. Natural. I AM a NEET boss and proud of it, but sometimes I wonder if...if I really deserve someone like you.” 

Gintoki paused and looked away from Hijikata’s stare. Sometimes it felt like the omega understood him better than himself. But he knew that it worked the other way too. They had always understood each other even better than their own selves. Even back when they were enemies. Were they ever enemies? Self-declared enemies maybe. 

“Gintoki, come here.” The silver head jolted. Hijikata never really called him by his proper name unless he was being serious. 

Toushirou knew that these comments weren’t the only reason for his insecurity. Even after everything that happened with Utsuro and Shouyou, he knew that Gintoki still had nightmares sometimes, though a lot less frequent since they officially bonded. He knew his mate still had moments where he struggled to accept that he was allowed to have good things. That he was allowed to be happy. That he deserved that happiness. Gintoki didn’t need to tell him. Toushirou knew, because he felt the same way about himself for a long time. Toushirou knew that when he was faced with heartbreaking decisions that he thankfully did not have to follow through with, Gintoki did not have the same luck. 

Sometimes Toushirou wished that he could protect Gintoki the way the alpha protected him and everyone else around him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t change his mate’s painful past, but he vowed to never let Gintoki go through that hurt again in the future. He promised to be there to cuddle Gintoki to sleep when the alpha had nightmares, he promised to pretend to fall asleep on Gintoki’s shoulder to bring him back to the present whenever the alpha gets lost in thought, and he promised to knock some sense into the silver-head whenever he thought of stupid things like not deserving good things. He might have failed his first love, but he promised to protect his last love.

The comments he overheard earlier that day had pissed him off. He was so angry that it took every ounce of restraint not to beat up those idiots and ruin the trip his mate had been so excited to bring him on. 

The yorozuya boss was gorgeous, insanely strong, and the kindest man he had ever met. He treated omegas with respect and took care of everyone around him. Sakata Gintoki was more of an alpha than all those alphas combined and he hated that they brought up ugly thoughts within his mate.

His heat was also very near and he really wanted to get fucked. Curse those morons at reception for ruining their first night alone after a long time. 

Toushirou growled when the alpha didn’t move any closer. He was really horny, and his gorgeous alpha was naked right in front of him but he wasn’t getting the dick he needed because of some nobodies insulting his mate because they were jealous. 

He decided to take matters into his own hands and crawled towards the alpha. 

He got on his knees once he reached the edge of the bed and reached up to hold his alpha’s face between his hands and looked straight into those red eyes. “Gintoki. Listen to me, because I will only say this once and you will have to commit seppuku if you bring this up again. 

“You. Are the sexiest man I have ever seen in my life. Unattractive? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you realise that you have a goddamn harem that I have to watch out for. Do I even need to mention that ninja stalker that has decided to settle on watching us have sex? And that yoshiwara lady who looks at you like you’re the sun? I’m pretty sure I felt some murderous intent directed at me from nee-san before Kondo-san finally won her heart over.”

Hijikata paused and his eyes softened as he looked into stunned red eyes. 

The omega raised himself further and hooked his arms around his alpha’s neck to pull his head down till their foreheads rested against each other. He played with Gintoki’s hair at the base of his neck. He had always loved how soft and curly the alpha’s hair was, even though he spent most of the time insulting it out loud. Maybe he should try to be more honest about that next time. 

“Gintoki, you are the kindest, strongest, most selfless and beautiful man I have ever met. I wake up everyday feeling like the luckiest omega in the world because I’m loved by you and bonded to you for life.”

Hijikata closed his eyes and let out a breath as he felt arms circle around his waist. He continued, “you make me happy. For the longest time, I thought Mitsuba was it. I thought I had closed my heart off to love forever once she died. But you and that ridiculous fluffy head of yours pried open those doors and gave me the courage to love again.”

He opened his eyes and rested his head on Gintoki’s shoulder.

“I don’t know if you realised this, but you saved me. If you weren’t there to bring me back when I was possessed by Muramasha, I would have lost my soul forever. If you weren’t there when Kondo-san was sentenced to death and the Shinsengumi was disbanded, I would have given up. I wouldn’t have found the strength to fight. I would have given up fighting and I might have ended up becoming some rich bastard’s whore. 

“You know they hated that an omega is the Shinsengumi’s Vice Commander and take every chance they could to make degrading remarks about me or harass me. Kondo-san and pops were the reason they couldn’t touch me. If you hadn’t stepped in to take the punch that day, I would have been arrested and those assholes who hated me would have taken over and sold me off to some pervert who treats omegas like mindless sex dolls, who knows?” 

He felt Gintoki’s arms tighten around him and heard a growl in his ear. He stroked the fluffy silver hair to calm his alpha down. Toushirou knew that Gintoki was protective of him, and that he hated it when someone made degrading remarks or disrespected him because of his secondary gender. 

“So you’re right. You’re not good enough for me, you’re the best for me. You’re the only alpha for me. You’re the reason why I still have the Shinsengumi and the kids today, you’re the reason why I got the strength to fight. You take such good care of me and you’re the only one I trust to be around when I let my omega instincts take over. You’re the only one I would ever consider starting a family with. You’re it for me. I love you.” 

He squished Gintoki’s cheeks and kissed the tip of his nose once before he let go. He moved back a little and smiled softly when he saw wide red eyes look at him in shock. 

They had been together for 3 years, and have known each other for longer, but Toushirou knew that he was rarely ever this honest about his feelings. Maybe it was his approaching heat, maybe it was his frustration over what the strangers said, maybe he just really hated to see Gintoki sad. 

He made so many people happy and he protected so many smiles. The Yorozuya was Kabukicho’s pillar and everybody relied on him for so many things, but even the strongest need to rest sometimes. So Toushirou decided a long time ago that he will be there for alpha. The omega would protect Gintoki’s smile, and be his pillar. 

It took him a long time to get to this point and level of comfort, but now he knew that he would give up his pride and say all the embarrassing things he needed to in a heartbeat if it meant protecting his mate’s precious soul.

It helped that their kids loved to talk about feelings and shit too. He remembered how flustered he got when Kagura had first declared that he was now her “Earth mummy” and would protect him from “that stupid sadist”. He smirked when he realised that Sougo would now need to get approval from him as well if he wanted to date Kagura in the future. 

Kagura didn’t have a secondary gender, but as she grew older and her beauty matured, it was clear that she was popular with way too many people. He knew that anyone who wanted to date her would have to get through him and Gintoki, before dealing with Umibozu and that crazy brother of hers. That was if they could even get through Kagura first. 

Seemed like Sougo was the only one who even stood a chance with her, but he still wasn’t going to make it easy for the prince of sadists. He needed to get payback for all those assassination attempts after all. 

As for Shinpachi, he loves that boy like his own son, and would protect him with his life, but he really needed to stop kissing the disgusting larvae every time they popped up if he ever wanted to lose his virginity. He shuddered to think about how to react if the beta boy ever brought back one of those creatures and declared that he was getting married to it. He had nightmares about it sometimes. 

He smiled to himself. He didn’t know if he and Gintoki wanted to have another child someday, but for now they had their hands full with these kids and he was happy with that. 

Toushirou was broken out of his thoughts when Gintoki broke out into a goofy grin and said, “Wow, you really like  _ like _ me, huh?” 

The omega stared at him. “You...you fucking idiot. That’s it, I’m leaving you. The kids are coming with me, I’ll fight you for custody. Don’t worry, I’ll let you see them on weekends.” 

Gintoki just grinned even more and hugged him even tighter. He planted a kiss in the crook of Toushirou’s neck and breathed in his scent. “I love you,” the alpha whispered softly. 

Toushirou just sighed and smiled. He buried his hands in Gintoki’s hair and gently tugged him away.

“Also, you’ve been standing in front of me completely naked for too long. I’ve been horny this entire time and I need you to get in me, right now.” 

“I knew you only wanted me for the sex. I can’t help it, you know. I’m just naturally gifted and I have a giant dic-” 

Toushirou had enough of his alpha’s babbling and pulled him onto the bed. After hastily tearing off his clothes, sexy stripping be damned, he made Gintoki lie down and sat on him. Gintoki’s hands immediately went to hold his hips. Toushirou could feel his alpha’s cock getting hard behind him and leaned back a little to rub it against his ass.

The omega looked down at his alpha with hooded eyes. He trailed his finger down Gintoki’s chest and watched as the red eyes observed every single movement. He could see the red gaze darken and intensify as the grip on his hips tightened, “Now let me show you how sexy I really think you are”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and more feels next chapter. ;)
> 
> \--
> 
> I started watching Gintama about a month ago. Now I have finished watching all the eps, movies and finished the manga. Read all the GinHiji doujins I could find (yes, even those ones. If you know, you know.), and am making my way through the fics. 
> 
> For some reason, I really love GinHiji and felt compelled to write about them to contribute to the fandom even though I have spent many years just reading and commenting. I love the way the characters in Gintama are written and drawn. They way they look and interact feel a lot more realistic compared to others (at least to me), so I can't seem to get enough of these two. So here I am, finally posting my first ever fanfiction. 
> 
> I am also insanely attracted to Gintoki because he is completely my type. But I have so much love for Hijikata and imo, they belong to each other, so I shall support them from the sidelines even though the fandom is not as active as some of the other newer ones.
> 
> I also really wanted more Omega Hijikata. I have a lot of fics in mind for these two, especially those ideas inspired by some doujins I read. I might venture into other pairings (Abuto x Kamui anyone?) and fandoms eventually. But we'll see. 
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you would like to, but please be gentle, I'm not Sacchan ;)
> 
> Come holler at me on Tumblr: [katgotyourtonguexx](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and emotions. Hijikata takes care of his alpha ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back! I couldn't stop thinking about this fic so I edited this chapter a lot earlier than planned. Before we move on, I'd like to expand a little bit on the previous chapter as I realised that certain parts could have been expanded a little more to highlight what I was going for. I know you want to get to the sex already, but hope you can spend a minute or 2 to read this!
> 
> (These super long A/Ns are influenced by my love for exposition in Hunter x Hunter hahaha)  
> \----  
> In this fic, Gintoki is not insecure about his looks or money.
> 
> He's insecure about holding on to his happiness. He doesn't know if he deserves this life now. If he deserves Hijikata, if he deserves the kids, if he deserves all his friends. 
> 
> And while he has accepted these blessings in his life, he sometimes struggles with the guilt of being happy and doubts himself again. This guilt is a result of everything that happened in canon and the realisation that he is enjoying this happiness when his past is filled with blood. His past with Shouyou and Takasugi being the major drivers of this.
> 
> Like Hijikata already realised in the previous chapter, Gintoki wasn't actually affected by the exact comments made by the other guests. Those insults from the other guests at the ryokan were more of "triggers" that sent him into that head space again and made him question if he deserves to be happy. 
> 
> So him asking "Do you think I'm sexy?" was a typical Sakata Gintoki way of trying to avoid exposing his feelings and addressing the real problem—his insecurity over being happy. 
> 
> And of course, Hijikata, being the one who understands him best, knows what Gintoki is truly troubled about, despite the rather random question Gintoki asked him. And he chose to take it upon himself to start the conversation on feelings without directly pointing out Gintoki's actual problem. 
> 
> Because in canon, I've noticed that Gintoki has never really directly told anyone about his past or talk to them about it unless they were already a part of that past, or found out from someone or something else. It's usually a flashback or him hinting at hypothetical feelings without directly saying that he has gone through that before. Even though it's always implied that he has.
> 
> That's why Hijikata is so special. The only time I can think of where Gintoki directly acknowledged that he has gone through the same pain without speaking about it in a detached manner, is during the SA arc (I think) when he spoke to Hijikata about choices right outside the Shinsengumi quarters before reuniting the vice commander with his beloved Shinsengumi. 
> 
> That was when he directly linked his advice to something he has done in the past (choosing between killing Shouyou or letting his friends die), and Hijikata realised that while he himself was still facing a similar choice, Gintoki was already forced to make that painful decision a long time ago. You can see from his stunned expression that Hijikata knew that Gintoki was trying to tell him about his own, painful experience that still haunts him. 
> 
> Also, pointing out a problem directly to someone who avoids talking about feelings can sometimes cause them to pull away even more. So instead, in chapter 1 of this fic, Toshi talked about his own feelings and went a roundabout way to remind Gintoki that YES. He is loved. and YES. He deserves to be happy. He is allowed to accept that happiness. More than anyone.  
> \----  
> Anyway, thanks for reading that heh. Would love to hear your thoughts on the above!
> 
> Finally moving on to the sex huehue. One entire chapter of sexy times. First time writing smut, and I keep writing about how large Gintoki's dick is, lmao help me. 
> 
> Hope it lives up to expectations!

* * *

Gintoki looked up at his mate in awe. His heart felt so full and his omega was on his lap looking like the god of seduction. Hijikata lightly trailed his finger down his chest all the way to his bellybutton. 

His breath hitched when the omega placed his arms next to his head and leaned down to kiss him. Gintoki held him close and rubbed his hands up and down Hijikata’s sides and then up to his hair to hold him closer as the kiss deepened. He moved his hips to brush their erections together and took the chance to slip his tongue into Toushirou’s mouth when the omega moaned at the contact. The alpha knew how much his mate loved to kiss and was willing to give him as many kisses as he wanted. 

After a while, Hijikata realised that Gintoki had taken the lead and was taking care of him again. He wanted to take care of Gintoki this time so he pulled away reluctantly and pouted. 

The alpha raised an eyebrow in question because he knew from experience that Hijikata had definitely not gotten enough kisses yet. His erection throbbed when he looked at Hijikata. His omega looked absolutely wrecked just from making out. His hair was tousled from Gintoki messing with it when they kissed, his cheeks were flushed pink, his beautiful blue eyes were hazy and his lips were wet and red and he had a bit of drool from when they separated. Gintoki couldn’t believe that this beauty had chosen him, and was _his_ to love. He wanted to kiss more, but he knew that his mate wanted to take the lead, so he waited. 

Hijikata didn’t say anything, but he gave Gintoki another quick peck on the lips before turning around and facing the massive cock in front of him. He scooted backwards on Gintoki’s chest and made himself comfortable. He had started to produce slick from arousal and left a wet trail on his alpha’s chest as he moved back. After getting into position, he bent all the way down to hold the cock and lick the tip. 

No matter how many times Toushirou had done this, he still felt intimidated by the size of the alpha’s dick whenever it was right in front of him. He took his time to give small, kittenish licks along the length of the cock, and dragged his tongue along a particularly large vein that he knew was Gintoki’s weak spot as he caressed his balls. He was rewarded when he heard the alpha moan and buck his hips up. Poor thing was trying to get more warmth from his omega but had bucked up into the cold air. Hijikata paused as he assessed the cock in front of him and tried to come up with a game plan on how to tackle the massive thing. 

He heard the alpha whine behind him. “Toshi...why are you staring at little Gin-san like it’s going to stab you. I’m seriously dying here.” 

Toushirou scoffed. “Your dick IS a weapon and I need to think about how to wield it without choking myself to death or stabbing myself in the eye.” He frowned as he recalled the first time he tried to give Gintoki a blowjob. Hijikata’s mouth had not been ready to handle the wide girth, and when the alpha thrust up without warning, it had completely slipped past his mouth and stabbed him hard in the eye.

The omega had then spent the next few days trying to convince Sougo that the light bruise was a result of falling directly onto Yamazaki's badminton racket. Keyword being "trying". That brat was way too perceptive and spent the next few days teasing Hijikata about old people and sex injuries. The embarrassed Hijikata took out his frustration on his alpha by making Gintoki grovel and beg for the next few weeks before the omega had finally plucked up the courage to go anywhere near that monster cock again. 

Of course, that was a long time ago. Now, Hijikata was a self-declared expert on Sakata Gintoki’s cock. Maybe he should write a self help book about it someday. “How to handle massive alpha dicks without killing yourself” - by Sakata-Hijikata Toushirou. He doubted anyone really came close to Gintoki’s size, but who knows, there might be an omega or beta out there in this world who would benefit from that book. 

The alpha just whined again as his mate spaced out and thrust his dick up desperately into the cold air again, hoping his pretty omega would pay some attention to it. 

Hijikata decided to take pity on his poor alpha and positioned himself to get more comfortable. He held the base and kissed the tip lovingly before engulfing the entire head in his mouth. His mouth stretched wide to accommodate the thickness of the cock. He felt Gintoki’s hands on his head, gripping gently. He smiled when he realised that the alpha desperately wanted more, but waited for him to set the pace. 

Once he got used to the size again, he pushed further, moving up and down slowly until he had finally engulfed the whole cock and his nose was touching Gintoki’s silver pubic hair. He loved the feeling of having his alpha sheathed entirely in him, and always felt a sense of accomplishment at tackling the giant dick, but he always needed to pause to catch a breath once he got it all down his throat. He felt Gintoki gently stroke his hair as he patiently waited for the omega. Hijikata then lifted his head to the tip and started to move up and down, starting out slow and picking up the pace. He used one hand to handle any part his mouth didn’t cover, and his other hand to stimulate the alpha’s balls. Gintoki’s grip in his hair tightened, “Wait, I’m gonna…” 

Hijikata immediately lifted off the cock to take the edge off. He wanted to take his alpha’s full knot today and wasn’t going to waste it on a blowjob. He reached behind and thrust two fingers up himself and gasped at the feeling of something finally inside him. He was so close to his heat so he knew that he didn’t really need to prep for too long.

Gintoki watched his omega finger himself and wished he would let him take care of that. He knew Toushirou wanted to take the lead, but the alpha loved the process of stretching his mate open, knowing that he was preparing him to take him. It made him feel more connected to his partner and assured him that the omega was stretched enough and wasn’t going to hurt himself. 

Hijikata turned his head back to look at the alpha like he knew what he was thinking. Of course, how could he ever hide anything from his mate? If they didn’t already understand each other enough before, it got even worse after they bonded. It’s like they just _knew_ what the other needed without even having to look at them. 

The omega removed his fingers from his hole and replaced them with Gintoki’s. The alpha immediately brightened as he took over and continued to thrust in and out, adding a third finger to make sure that his mate was properly stretched enough. Hijikata let out silent gasps as the alpha thrusted and moved his hips back and forth to get more. Gintoki curled his fingers at the right spot and the omega cried out his name, “..Gin-!” His alpha was so good. His alpha was the best. Everything about his was perfect. Even his fingers were perfect. How was he so perfect? 

Gintoki knew Toushirou could take it, he had done it many times. But he couldn’t stop his alpha instincts from wanting to take care of his omega properly. Once he was satisfied and determined that the omege was well stretched, he removed his fingers and slapped the butt in front of him and smirked as he watched it jiggle. Hijikata turned around sharply and glared at the alpha, but the glare was softened by the blush on his cheeks and his teary eyes. Instead of getting intimidated, all Gintoki could think was that his Toshi was way too adorable when he pretended to be angry. He wanted to tease Hijikata more, so he squeezed his buttcheeks and chuckled when that earned him a slap on the wrist from the pouting omega. 

* * *

Hijikata had enough foreplay and pulled himself forward and lifted himself up until he was directly above the alpha’s cock. He lowered just enough to rub the tip against his hole to let his slick dribble down and coat the length. He steadied himself and took a breath before pushing the wide, bulbous head through. After the initial resistance, his hole stretched around the head. Once it finally popped in, both Toushirou and Gintoki groaned in relief. The omega lowered himself slowly, taking in every part of his alpha’s cock and letting himself feel the slight, addictive burn. It wasn’t painful, but more of a pleasurable feeling. He was stretched so wide and he could feel every ridge, every vein as he sat down on the dick. As he reached the base and settled fully, he marveled at his own body. How the hell was it even physically possible to take in something so massive? Omegan bodies were ridiculously robust and are really amazing. 

Gintoki wondered the same thing. No matter how many times he had watched this, he never failed to stare in awe, and pleasure, at the scene in front of him. He watched the tiny hole stretch around his cock and disappear into his omega’s body, stretching his mate to the fullest...no, that wasn’t even the fullest. His knot would stretch him even further. At the thought of the omega happily taking in something so massive just because his cock was a part of him made his alpha preen. He couldn’t stop himself from rubbing the hips in front of him in a soothing manner, and held Hijikata steady as the omega swayed on top of him. He felt comfort when Hijikata placed one of his hands over Gintoki’s, using his other to keep his balance on the alpha. 

After getting used to the stretch and the feeling of the dick inside of him, Hijikata started to move up, all the way to the tip before dropping the whole way down. Gintoki gasped, “Ah, Toshi!”. The omega started to move up and down, starting off slow before picking up the pace until he was bouncing up and down on the cock. The omega wasn’t overly loud in bed, but Gintoki knew that his mate felt the most pleasure when he was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t speak and could only let out silent gasps and sharp intakes of breath. On the other hand, the alpha himself was quite loud and called out the omega’s name many times. He loved calling out the omega’s name during sex to let everyone within earshot know that Hijikata Toushirou was his. 

Toushirou was losing himself to pleasure. His alpha’s cock was so good. Why was it so good? How can a dick be so perfectly moulded for him? Or was he moulded for his alpha? He didn’t know. His mind was haze of pleasure and didn’t care about complicated things. All he cared about was to get deeper...harder... faster..but his legs were getting tired and he was starting to slow down. His thighs felt like lead and it was getting harder to lift himself up fast enough to get the stimulation needed for both of them. Tears started dripping down his cheeks when he realised that he was probably not taking care of his alpha enough. He was losing his strength as he lost himself to pleasure, but he tried so hard to push through the ache in his thighs to please his alpha. 

Gintoki realised that something wasn’t right when he felt the omega straining. He could tell that Hijikata was slowing down, and that was perfectly normal because of how fast he was bouncing earlier. 

He had also slept with his omega enough to know that the further he gave in to pleasure, the more his muscles relaxed, making it harder for him to do something so strenuous. It was natural omegan biology to loosen up more in the middle of sex as they were more inclined to being taken care of by their alpha, and it also helped to prepare them to take in a knot, that usually stretched them all the way to their limit. So an omega has to be completely relaxed for that. 

But he also knew how stubborn his Vice Commander was. Gintoki decided that it was time to act when he felt water drip onto his thighs and he was sure they were tears. He loved it when Toushirou got teary during sex, but not like this. Tears should only ever be from pleasure and not from genuine stress or pain. He lifted himself upright to hug his mate from behind and kissed his shoulder. Then he turned Hijikata’s face towards him to softly kiss the crying omega’s lips and wipe away his tears. 

“You’re so precious. You take such good care of me.”

Gintoki gently nipped the red tipped nose. 

“Will you let me take care of you now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki's cock should be character on its own. Somebody please give Toshi an award for taking it like a champ. 
> 
> First time I wrote a sex scene and it felt so awkward to write it out but I somehow ended up with 5 pages of sex. I have no shame. 
> 
> \--  
> Next chapter will be the last! 
> 
> Sorry for the word vomit up in the beginning notes. I think my A/Ns are long enough to be their own fics oops.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and hope to see you in the final one! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His omega had done such a good job taking care of him. Now it was Gintoki's turn to return the favour. 
> 
> Continuation from the last chapter, soft boyfriends, and Gintoki's thoughts.

* * *

_“Can I take care of you now?”_

Hijikata kissed Gintoki again to give his consent. Toushirou was always a lot more pliant in the middle of sex, especially when his heat was close, so Gintoki slipped his hands under the omega’s soft thighs and lifted him straight off his cock like he weighed nothing. Hijikata wasn’t light, he had a lot of muscle from all his years of training after all, but Gintoki was just ridiculously strong as usual. As the cockhead slipped out, his mate whined at the loss of being filled with alpha dick and pouted. 

Gintoki gently laid him on the bed, placed a pillow under his hips and pecked his mate’s pouting lips. “You’re seriously so cute when you’re this desperate and willing to be manhandled, you know?” 

“Shut up and get inside me now.” 

“Ah, I see you have recovered some of your bitchiness again, your highness.” 

Hijikata rolled his eyes but there was a tiny curve of his lips, almost like he was trying to stop himself from smiling. He wrapped his legs around Gintoki’s waist and demanded, “less talking, more fucking.” 

Gintoki just shook his head and smiled as he positioned his tip at Hijikata’s entrance. He looked down at his omega with his dark coloured, sex tousled hair splayed out, contrasting with the white pillows and sheets, and stunning blue eyes looking back at him expectantly. Once again, he wondered how he had gotten so damn lucky. He bent down to capture the kiss swollen lips again as he thrust forward, just enough for the head to pop back in. 

Hijikata moaned in relief the moment the alpha’s cock entered him again. He waited for his mate to thrust in further, only to be disappointed when he felt the tip slip out of him. He felt the head slip back inside, and slip out again. In, and out, in, and out, teasing him with the promise of pleasure but taking it away almost immediately. He looked up at Gintoki with hazy, confused eyes and _whimpered_ as he thrust his hips downwards, trying to chase the alpha’s cock. Why wasn’t his alpha entering him? He wanted to be filled again. He needed to be filled up. Now. 

Gintoki looked down at his omega and smirked as he heard desperate whines from his mate, begging him for more of his cock. He loved being taken care of by Toushirou, and his omega was so good at giving him what he needed, but he definitely still preferred teasing and stimulating his precious mate like this.

Gintoki unwrapped Hijikata’s legs from his waist and moved them up to his shoulders. After making sure that Hijikata was comfortable in the new position, he slipped the thick head back inside the stretched hole and felt slick drip down onto the bed. He held the omega’s hips as he thrust further in slowly, watching in appreciation as the hole stretched around his cock to accommodate his size. He dragged his mate’s hips closer until he was fully sheathed and his balls touched the ass in front of him. He heard an appreciative moan under him. 

“Ready?” 

“Just move..!”

He pulled all the way out until only the tip was inside and thrust back in all at once, causing the omega to jerk backwards and let out a sharp moan. He immediately started thrusting fast and hard. His heavy cum-filled balls slapped loudly against the omega’s ass, turning the area red. Hijikata lifted his arms up and gripped the headboard behind him, trying desperately to find some stability as his alpha thrusted wildly into him like an animal, and pushed and pulled his hips like he was a doll. _It felt so good to get fucked like this._ His alpha filled him up so well and gave him what he needed so badly. 

Gintoki continued to increase the intensity of his thrusts as he watched his cock disappearing into the omega at a brutal pace, and the omega’s own cock bouncing as he was roughly moved back and forth. _His omega felt so warm and perfect inside._ He absently thought back to the time his own ass was used as a sheath for that sentient excalibur sword. 

He had hated it of course, having an actual sword up your ass made no sense and he was surprised he didn't actually die, but he could relate to the sword's desperation to find his scabbard. How perfect would it be if Hijikata’s ass could be a permanent sheath for his cock? The perfect scabbard for his sword. He honestly felt like he could stay in there forever. 

He gave a particularly hard thrust as he felt himself reaching the edge. The omega pulled the Gintoki’s head down towards him and closed his eyes at the intensity of his alpha’s pace.

“Alpha! I’m close...bite...” 

Gintoki thrust a few more times and when he felt himself reaching the peak, he wrapped one hand around the omega’s cock and leaned down to bite over the bond mark he had placed on Toushirou’s neck as he groaned and released his cum into the omega. Hijikata stretched up to bite down on the opposite bond mark he had bitten onto the alpha’s neck right as he came. His release splashed onto his stomach as the alpha rode out his orgasm inside him.

* * *

While possible, it wasn’t common for omegas to mark alphas. It was usually just a one way bite for the alpha to claim the omega, that was enough to complete a bond. But Gintoki wanted to belong to Toushirou as much as he wanted Toushirou to belong to him, so he had asked the omega to claim him back at the time of their bonding. The omega had looked stunned when he asked, but happily bit him back. He didn’t understand why alphas would be so resistant to receiving bond marks. Bond marks were a symbol of commitment, love, and trust. Did omegas not deserve the same level of commitment from their alphas? 

Whatever. It was an incredible feeling to be bitten by an omega and to be able to feel all the emotions and intense pleasure coming through the bond. Their loss. 

Gintoki felt his knot start to expand at the base and reached down to massage the swollen edges of the omega’s rim. “It’s starting, are you okay to take it?” 

Hijikata looked up at him with blue eyes glazed over and nodded. He pulled Gintoki further down towards him. Gintoki pecked his lips multiple times to relax him, then brought Hijikata’s legs down to wrap around his waist as he shoved the beginning of his knot all the way in.

The omega winced and immediately teared up. Gintoki wasted no time in licking his tears and kissing him to distract him from the pain. 

Once the swelling knot was completely inside, it expanded to its full size and stretched Hijikata to his limit. But this time, the omega felt relief and comfort from the giant knot pushing even further against his walls and relaxed as the copious amounts of cum pumped into him. 

“Why the hell are you so huge? I can feel you in my stomach.” 

Gintoki smirked and rubbed his omega’s lower abdomen comfortingly. He could feel a slight bump from where the head of his dick was. “You love it, don’t lie,” he said as he gently pressed the bump a little, mildly fascinated that it was his cock that did this to the omega’s body. His mate was on birth control for now, and they had decided to wait for Kagura and Shinpachi to figure out their lives before considering having another kid, but maybe one day... 

Hijikata let out a soft whine, barely audible, as he felt his alpha’s warm hands rub his belly soothingly. He gasped and twitched when the alpha pressed down right where the head of his cock was inside him. The movement caused some of the alpha’s cum to spill out of the already full omega and coated his inner thighs. 

Toushirou felt completely relaxed and boneless. He felt Gintoki gently move him so as to not jostle the knot too much and arrange him in a comfortable position for them to fall asleep while connected. He ended up laying down right on top of Gintoki, his head right under his mate’s chin and his chest sticking to the alpha’s. 

“...Ew, why is your chest so sticky,” Hijikata complained. He wanted to be comfortable as he slept, not sticky.

“Oi, rude. Who was the one who dragged his slick soaked ass all over my chest, huh?”

Oh. Well. 

He had forgotten about that. He didn’t think about that when he rubbed his slick over his mate’s chest earlier. What was he even thinking, dragging his butt all over the alpha’s body like that? But he secretly liked it. He knew doing that would ensure that the scent of his slick would linger long after the alpha showered. That would put off all the other omegas and women constantly hanging off his alpha and remind them that Gintoki was **off-limits**. 

The omega just buried his face further into the alpha as he blushed in embarrassment at his thoughts. Gintoki looked at his omega, amused at how adorable an embarrassed and possessive Toshi was. Instead of teasing the omega further, he just pulled a blanket over the both of them and breathed in his delicious scent. After all, he himself was guilty of marking his Toshi in various ways to warn off all the alphas. Oh he _knew_ how alphas always tried to get too close to Hijikata during his patrols, pretending to ask for help, only to sneakily scent the omega. 

Hijikata always scolded him for reading too much into things, but he knew. He was an alpha after all. Of course he knew how breathtakingly attractive his mate was to alphas, and how addictive his scent was, especially as a headstrong and successful omega. 

“I’ll give you a bath once my knot goes down, ok?” 

The omega nodded and cuddled further into Gintoki’s chest. The alpha kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around his sleepy mate.

Toushirou wanted to drift off to sleep in his mate’s protective arms. But before that, he gathered all his remaining energy to lift his head up, plant a firm kiss on Gintoki’s lips and look directly into red eyes. 

“Gin, you deserve nothing but happiness. I love you, and our kids love you. No matter what goes through that head of yours. If you ever forget that again, I will be right beside you, ready to knock some sense back in.” 

Then he promptly dropped his head back down onto the alpha, perfectly content to use his mate as a bed, and went to sleep. 

Gintoki felt his heart swell. This entire night filled his heart with so much love that he thought he was going to explode. He had his precious, feisty omega who loved him endlessly, he had his two kids who stood by him, Otose-san, the closest person he had to a mother, Zura, Sakamoto, Tama, the Shinsengumi bunch, and all the people he cared for in his life. 

As he closed his eyes to the sounds of his omega letting out soft purrs while sleeping on him, Gintoki thought, 

“Sensei...Takasugi...thank you for watching over me. I don't know if I will stop wondering if I truly deserve all the good things in this life. But for him...for them...I think I’m ready to accept this happiness.” 

It wasn’t going to be easy, and he knew that there will be many more nights where the insecurities and questions returned, but he knew that no matter what, his mate will be there. Right beside him. Reminding him that he is worth it. And in return, he promised to be there for his mate, no matter what.

After all, ‘For better or for worse, till death do us part’, right? 

He wrapped his arms around the slumbering Toshi—who was muttering some nonsense about mayo and yorozuya over and over again. Gintoki didn’t really want to know what kind of dream would involve him and mayonnaise while the alpha was still knotted in him. He had a lot of kinks, but he drew the line at using that disgusting condiment for anything other than Toshi bait. Well, they had one more day to laze around at the ryokan, and Gintoki promised to spend the entire day pampering his mate.

With his heart feeling full and content, Gintoki smiled as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yorozuya Gin-chan’s survival guide: Tip #7**
> 
> To bait your very own Mayora Toshi, leave an open bottle of mayo in a small enclosed space and lay in wait. Your Toshi will follow the scent. Once your Toshi is happily slurping on his mayo, sneak up behind him and capture him. Be fast! Toshis are quick and agile. They will attempt to escape. Your Toshi will get violent, but feed him a spoonful of mayo and kiss him breathless. Toshi will relax and become putty in your hands. Congratulations! You have successfully tamed your Toshi. You can now carry your tamed Toshi off to your preferred spot and commence sexy times. 
> 
> **Warning!** Do not try this at home if your name is not Sakata Gintoki. ONLY Sakata Gintokis are allowed to bait Mayora Toshis. Toshis only allow Sakata Gintokis to capture them. Anyone who is not a Gintoki and tries to bait a Toshi will be forced to commit seppuku. 
> 
> _*For more survival tips, visit Yorozuya Gin-chan!_
> 
> _**This tip costs 5,000 yen, or ~~5 chocolate parfaits~~ 5 bottles of mayonnaise._
> 
> \--------------
> 
> And that's the end of this story! I started this fic wanting to write sex and omega Hijikata lol, but somehow this ended up delving into some of Gintoki's struggles with accepting the happiness and peace in his future because of how his past is covered in blood. 
> 
> I hope to write more of these two in the future! Though they may be quite different to the tone in this fic. After all, I did say that I have some ideas from the doujins I read, yeah? And we all know how serious GinHiji djs tend to be. But rest assured, I will never write these two being intentionally cruel to each other, because it's impossible for me to see them willingly cause hurt to the other. 
> 
> I quite like this universe actually, so I do have some ideas to expand this, probably as one-shots posted separately (as part of a series). It'll be soft and domestic, without any overarching plot or drama. Just soft boyfriends being soft heh. We'll see when the writing bug strikes again. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic of mine, and for all your comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscribes. Makes me so happy to see the GinHiji fandom still active. :D 
> 
> \----------------  
> For fic updates: 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@curiouskatxx](https://twitter.com/curiouskatxx?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [katgotyourtonguexx](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
